The present invention relates to a mattress or a mattress core comprising a base member having cavities into which inserts can be placed.
Mattresses of this general type are known, for example, from DE 44 36 694 A1. This known mattress comprises a base member that on the support surface has three rectangular recesses that are filled with quadratic inserts, the hardness of which differs from that of the base member. In this way, the degree of hardness in various support areas of the mattress can be variable.
It is also known to manufacture mattresses from a plurality of mattress elements that have a differing degree of hardness and are detachably connected to one another. In this way, the hardness of the mattress elements can be assembled in conformity to the loads and can thus be adapted to individual requirements.
Unfortunately, in both cases the abutment edges between elements of different hardness can lead to uncomfortable shifting or bulges that adversely affect the resting comfort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mattress of the aforementioned general type that productionwise is easy to manufacture, and, without adversely affecting the comfort, can be adapted to individual load requirements.